


Better Than Toys

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because i love pandamilo, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Viktor and Christophe have been flirting foryears. Many, many failed attempts have led them to a shower stall after practice.





	Better Than Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> Thank you SO MUCH Bullsfish for helping me with the editing!
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Viktor was _sure_ Christophe knew exactly what he was doing with those casual touches, the gently whispered words that let his lips graze Victor’s ear.

He was so _sure_ Christophe was aiming for some fun in the shower.

Yet, he got turned down.

No one turns him down after working him up like that, not anymore.

It started with Christophe deciding that he would wear almost nothing to dance practice today. Christophe _said_ they were dance shorts… Victor, on the other hand, was convinced he was literally wearing nothing but a dance belt with underwear over it.

And he made sure to stay in front of Viktor the entire time. And he was  _flexible_.

Afterward, they were doing stretches - Christophe let his hands brush over Viktor’s erection with a smirk, knowing the dance belt would dull the feeling.

Viktor could still _feel_ but he couldn’t use it to fuel his late-night solo acts. The touch was brief and gentle. Teasing.

Always teasing.

But today had been  _different_. The touches lingered longer, Christophe’s tongue darted out when he was whispering in Viktor’s ear.

Viktor had been  _so sure_ that this time Christophe would follow through.

Instead, when he motioned to the shower stall, all he got was the same shake of Christophe’s head.

Viktor had been hard  _all day_.

He tied his hair into a bun and tried to forget that fact.

He slowly undressed, lining up his shower stuff and slowly teasing himself with gentle squeezes- if Christophe wasn’t going to deliver, he’d just do it himself. He was naked and slowly stroking himself as he reached out to turn on the shower.

Viktor turned around and caught sight of Christophe. “H-How long have you been there?”

Christophe was looking him up and down, smirking and running his hand over the obvious bulge in his pants, “Long enough to hear your little rant.”

The younger man stepped forward and pulled the bun out of Viktor’s hair. Viktor was bright red, still hard and trying to not look directly at Christophe’s crotch- it wasn’t going well.

He was  _twenty-two_. This should not be flustering him this much.

Viktor took a breath and spun back around to collect himself, turning on the water. “Then you know I am planning on taking care of it- on. my. own.”

He  _really_ hoped Christophe wouldn’t call his bluff as he stepped under the shower spray. He reached for the shower gel and started to wash, posing provocatively as he did so. Years of ballet had taught him just how to make his body look as good as possible.

Viktor was disappointed that it didn't work as he lathered up his legs and Christophe still hadn’t joined him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the younger man stripping down slowly, keeping an eye on Viktor as he did so.

Viktor turned back before smiling, grabbing the soap again and working it over his front, facing Christophe this time.

When he slid his hand over his cock, he let out a theatrical moan that had Christophe laughing.

“Oh,  _Cheri_ , you were doing just fine before.”

Viktor huffed, crossing his arms, his body still covered in soap. “I’ve changed my mind. Go.”

Christophe stepped forward, running a finger along Viktor’s abs. “I think you don’t want me to go.” He let his hand drop, just barely grazing Viktor’s cock, tapping on the tip and watching Viktor try to hold in a moan.

Christophe chuckled and went to walk away, but Viktor grabbed him and pulled him into the stall, pressing the younger man against the wall. Before Christophe could say anything, Viktor kissed him, letting the water soak through Christophe’s pants and the soap slide against his chest.

“Last chance. Leave now or your ass is _mine_.”

Christophe sank his hands into Viktor’s hair and pulled him close in response. Viktor let him lead the kiss for a little while before pulling away and sinking to his knees- slowly peeling the wet pants down Christophe’s thighs.

To reveal fishnet briefs.

“Told you I was wearing shorts in ballet today.”

Viktor leaned forward, biting at Christophe’s hip and squeezing his cock.

“If you aren’t careful you’ll leave a mark.”

Viktor leaned back, making eye contact, “That’s the point. When I said your ass is  _mine_ , I  _meant it_. You know I don’t do one night stands. Your ass is mine now and will continue to be mine for a very, very long time.”

He bit the top of Christophe’s thigh, sucking hard and leaving a mark.

“And I want  _everyone_ to know you are taken.”

He repeated the mark on the other side and pulled the pants the rest of the way off, letting his hands slide back up as he stood.

He left one hand on Christophe’s hip and dragged the other up to cup his cheek. Viktor looked at his face, waiting until he could see the desperate look forming before pressing their lips together again, holding his hips in place so he could grind against Christophe.

Christophe had wrapped his arms around Viktor, fingers playing with the very tips of his hair. He nipped at Viktor’s lip and slid his tongue along Viktor’s, enjoying the gentle pressure of a body pinning him to the wall.

Sure, Christophe might have preferred a fluffier location for his first time, but then again… He didn’t care as long as it was Viktor- the boy he’d liked for  _years_. And he didn’t mind that he wasn’t Viktor’s first- he was well aware of the older man’s reputation.

At the same time, Viktor was hoping he was going to be able to give Christophe a reason to stick around after this. He had no intention of his hopping from bed to bed now that he was getting started.

Viktor pulled back and started to kiss down Christophe’s neck, his chest, nipping here and there as he carefully kneeled on the tiles once more.

He licked Christophe through the flimsy strings of his underwear, from base to the tip- pressing his open mouth there and sucking a little.

“Tease.”

Viktor looked up and cocked an eyebrow. “Pot, kettle, black.”

Christophe chuckled and slid down just enough to free himself, the tip of his cock gently brushing Viktor’s cheek. Viktor narrowed his eyes and considered making him wait longer. But those green eyes were sparkling down at him and he just couldn't resist.

Those eyes that used to look up at him in wonder, then in envy… then they were eye to eye for a short time, looking at Viktor with determination.

And now, those eyes were filled with so much more than the love of an idol or the fire of a competitor- an interesting mix of emotions replacing them.

Viktor wanted those eyes looking at him like this forever- but he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. Orgasm first, romance later.

Viktor leaned forward again, swirling his tongue around the head of Christophe's cock and taking a small bit into his mouth. He knew from practicing with toys that he did best getting used to it for a little bit before letting it slide down his throat.

Though there were  _two_ big differences. First, the toy was smaller and that might cause some issues. And second- silicone actually tasted better than  _sweaty skin_.

Viktor closed his eyes and refocused  _again_. He wanted Christophe begging for him to get on with it and  _hopefully,_ to make him want to go all the way.

Luckily, Viktor didn’t have to wait long for Christophe to grip his hair hard and pull him back, the younger man was leaning his head against the wall and mumbled something Viktor couldn’t quite catch.

He did understand the tug to have him stand up though and let Christophe pull him in for a kiss again before he turned around and started grinding his ass against Viktor.

Viktor grabbed lube from the shower shelf, managing to spill some on Christophe’s lower back as he tried to coat his fingers. Viktor groaned as it worked down to where Chris was still grinding against him, bringing extra sensation to the friction. He  _might_ have even spilled some more on purpose and let Christophe keep going until the other man started to beg.

“ _Cheri_ , please…”

Viktor pulled back and slid his hand under the now wet netting of Christophe's underwear, crooking his fingers to rub along the man's rim, adding a little pressure when Chris rocked against him. Viktor finally pressed in and let Christophe control the pace, nipping at his shoulder and leaving little pink marks from his teeth.

“Christophe, _my_ Christophe, you’re doing so good. Are you almost ready for another finger?”

Chris nodded and Viktor added more lube, pressing both fingers in now, feeling for his prostate and chuckling as Chris jolted when he found it. Christophe eagerly circled his hips to encourage Viktor to stay there.

Soon Viktor was adding a third finger and then coating himself before sliding Christophe’s feet farther apart to line them up. Slowly He worked just his head in, pausing as Chris tensed.

Viktor leaned forward, letting the water cascade over them both and gently rubbed Christophe’s stomach while holding himself steady, not giving Chris too much too fast.

“Oh fuck, _Cheri_ , this feels  _so much better_ than my toys,” Chris moaned.

Viktor pulled back, sputtering as the shower went in his face. “You’re a _virgin_?”

Chris spun around, eyes wide and mouth open.

“You… _why didn’t you tell me?”_ Viktor asked, beyond surprised.

“I…”

“God, Christophe.”

“Well, I just thought… the rumors. You wouldn’t still be...”

“What rumors?”

“Well, I mean… Anton talked about how you had a new lover every competition- that you called them your celebratory cocks.”

“That was just _hand jobs_.”

“So… you haven’t?” Now Chris was the one looking surprised.

“ _No_. I thought you _knew that_.”

“Obviously  _not,_ I thought you knew I was.”

“You finish every skate with an orgasm!” Viktor argued before falling quiet for a second.

Then they both burst into laughter, Viktor pulling Christophe under the spray to kiss him again. He reached between them and started to stroke them together, trying to work Chris back up to the panting mess he had been.

When his partner seemed aroused enough again, he guided Christophe’s back to the wall, pulling one leg over his hip and lining up, letting Chris push down before pinning him to the wall and grabbing his other leg.

Christophe slowly relaxed and sank all the way onto Viktor, kissing him the whole time. He rocked up and down a few times, dropping his head to Viktor’s shoulder and taking deep breaths.

“Mmm, Christophe do you know how beautiful you are all flushed?”

Chris groaned and clenched.

“Oh, You like being called beautiful? Do you like being told how good you’re doing? I guess you wouldn’t know… We can find out together, da?”

Christophe nodded, “Yeah, definitely, you can…”

Viktor pressed further against the wall, steadying them before giving a few small thrusts.

“H-how does it feel?”

“Oh, Christophe,  _so_ good. When we get back to my flat… you _need_ to feel this.”

Chris whined at the thought of bending Viktor over the edge of the bed. Viktor started to thrust faster, trying to keep the motion small so he didn’t cum right away. He shifted a little and Christophe swore and dropped his head against the wall, letting out little sounds with each thrust.

“Christophe, touch yourself.”

Chris took a few breaths before grasping his own cock, sliding his hand down as Viktor thrust in and twisting as he reached the tip.

Viktor leaned forward, whispering into Christophe’s ear, “How does it feel knowing you’re the first one I’ve let see me like this? The first person I’ve trusted enough for this?”

“ _Cheri._ ”

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamed of this? And not a single dream could compare to how beautiful you are right now.”

Christophe let out one final moan as he coated himself with his release. Viktor followed a few thrusts later, biting down on the younger man's collarbone.

Viktor pressed into him, kissing him as they cooled off. Chris dropped one of his legs and Viktor slid out. “Oh, that part isn’t fun.”

Viktor chuckled and pulled him under the stream, wiping the cum off of his stomach before washing him slowly with the body soap.

Christophe grabbed the shampoo and started to work it through Viktor’s hair, bringing a soft sigh out from him.

“Oh, now  _that’s_ heavenly. I think I’m going to make you do this all the time!”

“Mmm, not a problem.”

“Christophe… you know I meant it, right?” Viktor whispered.

Chris hummed and kept working the suds into Viktor’s hair.

“I do want to keep you to myself. Will you let me?”

“Of course. Plus, you owe me that round back at your place.”

“We’ll stop by the hotel first and check you out.” Viktor smiled.

“That sounds  _wonderful._ ”

It took them a long,  _long_ while to get out of the shower.


End file.
